


Stealing the Scene

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza didn't know which was more surprising: his bold attitude or the ease in which she responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing the Scene

_**For anonymous based on the following prompt -** _

_**"Two extras have to sit across from each other and converse but the fake conversation turns into a real one and the director has to call for a break because they're not supposed to be the ones looking like they're falling in love"** _

_**Please forgive my lack of movie set knowledge. I made everything up.** _

* * *

 

            It was a constant, vigilant effort for her not to tap her fingernails on the surface of the tabletop. Working as a set-extra didn’t pull in a lot of money but Erza found it to be more interesting than waitressing – which filled her financial gap every other day of the week. The napkins had been flawlessly arranged on the patio table and her drink sparkled with fizzing bubbles and perfectly clear cubes of ice. She wondered how many times they’d have to replace it as the afternoon wore on.

            “Hi,” a male voice drew her attention from the way the carbonated bubbles clung to the ice in the glass. He smiled at her and Erza pulled her hand from the table into her lap.

            “Uh, hi.” She glanced around the outdoor set and tried not to look at him. Her cheeks had an embarrassing habit of turning pink whenever she found herself in the company of an extremely attractive person. Man or woman, it didn’t matter.

            “So have you thought of anything yet?”

            “Excuse me?” Erza’s eyes finally settled on his face and the man’s mouth drew upwards into a humored smile.

            “The script. We’re supposed to have a conversation but since we’re in the background it’s not specified.” He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. “I was just curious if you’d thought of anything.”

            “Uh, no. I, um –“

            The director’s voice cut through Erza’s reply but despite the deafening volume of the bullhorn, she could barely focus on what he was saying. Suddenly the set came to life and Erza was forced to turn all her attention to her table partner who was still smiling in the same disarming way as before.

            “You know, I’m really glad I didn’t give my set-pass for today to my roommate.”

            “Why is that?”

            “Because it might’ve been him at this table with you instead of me and that would be a tragedy.” Erza could feel her face slowly warming and betraying her. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen hair like yours before. It’s an incredible shade of scarlet.”

            The tension building in Erza’s stomach finally broke and she laughed. “That’s my last name.”

            “Scarlet? Well it’s very fitting. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget you with a name like that.”

            “You’re pretty unforgettable yourself with such a unique tattoo.”

            Her companion leaned forward conspiratorially. “Between you and me, I think I’ve gotten more of these types of jobs because of it but where I come from they’re very common.”

            “I see.” Erza tapped her nails on the table twice before catching herself. “Do you have a name or should I keep calling you Tattoo Guy in my head?”

            “Jellal Fernandes. Though, I’ve been called Tattoo Guy plenty of times before.” He winked at her and she couldn’t stop a grin from sprawling across her face.

            “Jellal Fernandes is quite a mouthful.”

            “Well, I need a memorable backup in case I ever wake up one morning to find the ink on my face gone.”

            Erza leaned forward and mimicked his face from earlier. “Between you and me, I don’t think you’d need either one to stick in my memory.” She didn’t know where the confidence to speak to him so casually was coming from.

            “You are a shameless flirt, Miss Scarlet.”

            “Am I? I seem to remember it was _you_ who joined _me_ and started this conversation.”

            Jellal slid his chair around the edge of the table closer to her. “It wasn’t an accusation. I quite enjoy your advances.”

            “My _advances?_ ” Erza gasped with feigned shock.

            “You’re rather bold, too, seeing as how I don’t even know your first name. A guy has to have boundaries, you know.”

            Without really thinking Erza smirked and stirred her prop drink with the straw. “Maybe I like having the upper hand.” Yes, there was something about him that seemed to draw her out of herself. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

            “I am at your mercy, Miss Scarlet. I’d raise towers to the heavens and topple them at your command.”

            “I’ve never had a thrall before. I think I’ll need some time to ponder commands.”

            “Take all the time you need, my lady.” He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. “I wait with bated breath.”

            She laughed softly and leaned into him slightly. “Such formal language! I didn’t realize we were on a period set.”

            A loud blast of the director’s bullhorn startled her and Erza remembered they were actively filming a scene.

            “ _Cut!_ Cut, cut, _cut!_ ” The man hopped from his seat behind the screen and stalked through the crowd. Her heart thundered in her chest as he made a beeline for the table she shared with Jellal. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?”

            He pierced them both with a laser-like stare. Erza opened her mouth but he held up a hand. “Don’t speak, that was completely rhetorical.” The small man sighed heavily and scrubbed his face with aged hands. “Are the two of you aware that this isn’t _your_ scene? I’m over there trying to focus on the actors this studio has paid a _lot_ of money for and all I can see is this table– _in the background_ – with two extras flirting like the entire movie is about _them._ ”

            Erza could do nothing but blink rapidly in utter embarrassment. The director turned to Jellal.

            “Listen, I get it, she’s great. Obviously you’ve won the day here, but you two need to tone it down because it’s ruining the scene.” He eyed them both furiously for a long moment before turning and elbowing his way back across the set.

            The hair on Erza’s arms prickled when she felt Jellal’s breath on her ear. “Did you hear that, Miss Scarlet? You have to stop flirting with me. It’s _ruining the scene_.”

            “I think _you’re_ the shameless one here. You should really move back to the other side of the table and stop trying to touch me when we’re in public.”

            Jellal laughed softly and scooted his chair halfway back around the table. “Public, huh? Are implying that later there might be a private time later?”

            “Certainly not if you get us fired. Now, try and be a professional.”

            “Whatever you say, Miss Scarlet.” He continued to smile at her in a way that made her skin tingle.

            “And if we make it through the day you have my permission to call me Erza.”

            “That’s Level Two stuff, right there. I’m feeling very accomplished today.”

            “Don’t overdo it.” Erza straightened in her chair and tried for aloof. She knew she failed miserably but her attempt made Jellal chuckle and she already loved the sound of his laughter. The scene started again but all she could think about was what would come next.


End file.
